Glimpse
by I am Lu
Summary: One-shot. This was the first time I had seen her in over a year, and already, I had fallen in love with her again with just one glimpse of her. Polarshipping - Jou/Joey x Mai.


Lucarly: Yay, new one-shot. This is the story for the winning couple of my last poll, Mai and Jou. So thanks to all who voted!

Mai: O-kay...Um...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Lucarly: Very sad indeed. I know.

* * *

**Glimpse**

* * *

The frigid temperature of the Winter Domino air chilled me to the bone. I didn't have a jacket, or any sort of article of clothing that would keep me warm.

When I came home from school earlier, my dad was drunk, so I quickly left without dressing for the cold; It wasn't a big problem though - I had gotten used to it when I had to spend my nights on the streets after my dad temporarily kicked me out when I was twelve-years old.

I wandered through the city aimlessly, and soon found myself caught in the middle of a large crowd - All were most likely shoppers for the Holiday season. After all, Christmas was only less than two weeks away.

Christmas...Never once had I had a good Christmas. My dad _always _drank alcohol on Christmas, so I never stuck around. And I never went to any of my freinds' homes since I knew they wanted to spend Christmas with their families. I was aware that they always told me I could come whenever - but Christmas was one of those days I absolutely refused to trouble them. So I would usually sleep at the train station if they'd let me, or on a park bench...

My eyes stayed glued to the ground, considering whether I should go to Yugi's or Honda's home to spend the night. After all, tonight was supposed to be one of the coldest nights of December, and I didn't really want to wake up with frostbite in the morning.

I sighed and looked up, seeing a sea of people. Their colors were not diverse though - Everyone seemed to be wearing gray.

Then I saw a flash of bright violet in contrast to the dull colors, making me stop.

Upon closer observation, I could see it was a woman with long, golden hair and soft, pink lips. She must of felt my gaze upon her, because she turned her head back, her eyes connecting with mine for a brief moment.

And then she smiled - A most angelic smile that could make anyone fall in love instantly.

In that moment, I realized that I knew who this was...

Mai Kujaku.

I smiled weakly at her, entranced by how stunningly beautiful she was.

I always thought she beautiful - Ever since I met her. I never admitted it to anyone, but I knew it. But she was so much more than just an amazingly attractive woman; She was strong, daring, independent. But underneath all that, she was a caring person. I think I'm one of the only people who can see that.

Mai blinked and smirked before turning around and continuing on her way.

Seeing her leave, made me panic inside. I didn't want her to go; This was the first time I had seen her in over a year, and already, I had fallen in love with her again with just one glimpse of her.

I pushed my way through the crowds, my eyes glued to her violet jacket. It seemed like I followed that single color for hours, trying to keep it in sight. In time, I wound up in the middle of Domino park watching her stand at the edge of a lake that was thinly covered with a layer of ice. She stared out pensively, her hair being jostled slightly by a chilling breeze.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I approached her from behind, unsure of what to do or say.

"I thought you would follow me here." she said quietly to me as I stopped behind her.I opened my mouth to say something back, but no words came out. My mind was completely blank.

I heard her chuckle a bit, before she turned around to face me head-on.

"Why on Earth aren't you wearing a jacket? Do you know how cold it is outside right now?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"...I...forgot to put one on." I said dryly. I wasn't exactly keen on telling her that the true reason I hadn't put anything on was because I wanted to escape my drunkard father without receiving a brutal beating.

She rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's a stupid excuse. Don't you think that the moment you stepped out side today you would've said to yourself 'Gee, it's cold today. I better go back inside and get something warm on.' Now what's the real reason?" she asked with her attitude that I had eventually grown to love.

I remained silent, only staring into her deep, purple eyes. She blinked and adjusted herself, calming down.

"Jounouchi-kun...This doesn't have anything to do with your father, does it?" she asked softly, looking down at her feet. My eyes widened slightly, and I breathed in bewilderment.

"How do you know about my dad?" I whispered.

"Yugi told me a long time ago..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Oh." I said flatly.

Mai remained silent for a moment, slowly bringing her eyes up to mine.

"I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know." she said quietly, twiddling her thumbs. Seeing her doing so made me think she looked rather vulnerable - Something I rarely saw in her.

"It's fine. I'm just...surprised that you know." I said, looking away from her.

"I see..." said Mai in a hushed tone. Both of us remained motionless, as if we were lost together in our own world. Suddenly, a cold breath of air blew through us, bringing us back to reality and causing me to shiver a bit. Mai cast her gaze up at me, and the looked back down pensively. She then sighed and smiled a bit, unwrapping her violet scarf from around her neck and bringing it around mine, catching me off-guard.

What she did next surprised the most though. She tugged on the ends of the scarf, pulling me down to her level, to the point where our noses were touching.

Now I had no choice but to stare into her alluring, purple eyes and inhale her sweet scent - Vanilla...

"It really is too cold for you to not have anything. Keep this - It may not be much, but it's better than nothing." she said in a low, almost seductive voice, her lips only a mere inch from mine.

"I can't take this from you-" I began before she cut me off.

"-Consider it an early Christmas present." she said simply. I didn't say anything - I didn't know what to say or what to do. I knew what I wanted to do - I wanted to kiss her. Badly. And I knew this was the perfect opportunity, but I was scared that me doing so would put a rift in our already rocky relationship. So I did nothing but stare longingly at her perfect, pink lips.

Mai growled after a moment, and pulled me even closer to her by the scarf.

"Kiss me, you idiot." she commanded.

I obeyed her order and quickly closed the space between our lips. In that moment, all the bottled passion within us broke, and our kiss grew in intensity until we pulled apart for air.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." I breathed to her. Mai, smirked and leaned closer to me tauntingly.

"Do you want to do it again?" she asked, still smirking.

"...I would, actually." I said, leaning in to kiss her a second time.

* * *

Lucarly: Generic ending. Fail, fail, fail.

Mai: ...Please review.


End file.
